


Rules of the Lab

by emilyevanston



Series: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Sex, there's a hulk mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After returning from a long mission Tony shuts himself up in the lab.  You decided to test the rules of the lab to get him to realize what he has.





	Rules of the Lab

Living in the Avengers tower when the Avengers were out on a mission was a little weird.  All the agents that worked for them suddenly seemed to relax and goof off.  Like the bosses were out of town so no need to be on guard.  All that is except for Maria Hill who seemed to just become what stress would actually look like if it took human form.

Happy would come and check in on you a little too regularly.  To the point that you weren’t sure if Tony was just constantly worried about you when he wasn’t around or if Happy was just bored and wanted company.  This time around he’d actually asked you to help tell off that Spider-man kid with him for doing some dangerous thing or other. Which was weird because of the fact he could probably drop kick you into the sun if he wanted to, but also the fact you think he’s the same age as your brother.  Something you pointed out to Tony one time and he’d squirmed like crazy and immediately changed the subject.

You also seemed to be the towers resident pet sitter, taking care of Clint’s dog, Nat’s cat, and Bucky’s service dog.  Also, Nat had a spider collection you had to go check on regularly and Sam had a parrot that someone else had taught to swear.  You were pretty sure the someone else was Bucky.

This time they had been away for a little over two weeks.  They’d gotten back two days ago and you were yet to see Tony for more than a brief kiss in the hall.  You’d asked if he wanted you to come up both nights via text but he’d brushed you off.  You knew it wasn’t about you, but you also couldn’t pretend that you weren’t worried about him.

You didn’t see Bruce for a few days either, but in the time he’d been away you had made a massive break in your research.  It sat on your shoulder now, large and surly and sniffing around the room like it was looking for something to fight.

Bruce came into the lab looking a little smaller than normal and quite pale.

“Hey, Bruce!”  You said, not quite being able to contain the excitement you felt in seeing him returning to the world.  “I’ve missed you.”

“Hi.”  Bruce said quietly, his eyes darting around the room.  “Why is that rat green?”

“Oh, he’s not a rat.”  You answered, holding your hand up to the rodent on your shoulder.  It sniffed your fingers and tentatively stepped onto the palm of your hand.  You placed him on the bench and gave him a treat.  He started eating it and you touched him on the top of the head.  “Boop.”  You chirped.

The rodent dropped the treat and started to convulse.  His body twisted and he let out a shriek before it settled into the form of a small white mouse.

“You made a hulk mouse?”  Bruce said coming over to look at it.  You picked it up and stroked it with your finger.

“Yep.  I pretty much raised him.  He’s been with me all the time since before you left and now in the hulk mode he just get’s protective of me.” You explained.  “But he has a trigger.  It’s not like the lullaby.  I built it into him.”

Bruce looked up at you.  “It’s not anger or fear triggered.”

“Nope.  He’s had quite a few trials done.  The videos are all there.  He’ll only hulk out when I do the trigger.”  You answered, your index finger stroking down the back of the mouse.

Bruce shook his head.  “We’re really getting close aren’t we?”

You nodded and rubbed his arm.  “We’re going to get it for sure.”   You took the mouse back to his enclosure and it crawled into its hammock and fell asleep.  “How’s Tony doing?   He’s barely said anything to me since he got back.  At this point, I’m getting a little worried about him.”

“We all get a little funny about socializing after a mission like that one.  It was … rough.”  Bruce said taking a seat at one of the computers and bringing up the files you’d been working on.

“You guys need to start leaning on the people who love you.  That’s what we’re here for.”  You scolded.  “Besides if he keeps it up much longer I’ll start thinking he has a secret family.”

Bruce laughed.  “I’m not sure he hasn’t got some kid he still hasn’t heard about.”

“Jerk.”  You laughed and tossed a pen at him, hitting him in the arm.  “You know he’s like 20 years older than me?  What if he does have a secret kid and they’re my age?”

Bruce looked up at you and grimaced.  “Never say those words to me again.  That’s too weird.”

Your laughter took hold of you and you held your sides.  “Why are you worried?  It’s me that would have to have some stepkid who’s slightly older than me.”

“Please stop.”  Bruce pleaded.  “Go bother Tony.”

You stopped and looked at him, your head tilted.  “You think he won’t mind?”

“Of course not.  I know he doesn’t say it, but he loves you.  He’s just a mess.”  Bruce said.  “And that’s coming from the biggest mess.”

You got up and smiled.  “Thanks, Brucie bear.  I’ll catch you later.”

You were about to head straight to his lab when you had a better idea.  Instead, you headed down to your apartment.  You freshened up and fixed your hair and makeup before coming out and changing into matching black lace panties and bra.  You paired them with a garter and black stockings and a pair of black heels that you had only worn once when Tony insisted on taking you to the Met Gala.  You found a lab coat in your wardrobe and pulled it on, buttoning it all the way up.

When you were happy with your look, you caught the elevator back to the labs and headed straight to Tony’s engineering lab.  He was standing working on one of his Iron Suits that looked like it had definitely seen better days.  You cleared your throat and when he turned to look at you, you smiled.

“Doctor.”  You said in greeting.

“Doctor.”  He replied.  “What brings you to my lab?  Did you have an experiment you needed to run?”

“Mmm… I had something I wanted to try.”  You purred.

Tony got up and approached you slowly, tapping the screwdriver in his hand against his palm.  “What are you wearing?”

“Lab coat.”  You answered.  “I work in a lab.”

“I see that.  You’re not in your lab now though.  This is my lab, and we’re much more informal in here.”  He said.

“My mistake.  I guess I’ll take it off.”  You replied and began unbuttoning your lab coat, revealing your lingerie.  He made a sound that was half whine, half growl and pulled you into his arms.  The screwdriver fell to the ground with a clatter and was quickly forgotten.  You kissed hungrily.  The pent-up desire and need you had from two weeks apart all coming out in that moment.  His hands pushed in under the lab coat and explored your skin while you tugged at his hair.  His mouth moved to your neck, biting at the sensitive spot just under your ear.

“I missed you, Tony.” You whispered, tilting your head back to give him better access to you.  He hummed in reply and pulled your hips forward, so you could feel the way his cock was just beginning to strain against his jeans.  You gripped his hair and pulled his head back to look at you.  “Why didn’t you come see me?”

“I don’t like you to see me like that.  You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”  He said, his eyes darting around, looking everywhere but at you.

You frowned and rested your forehead against his.  “If I can’t take you at your worst, I don’t deserve to have you.”

He took a deep breath in and released it shakily.  “I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey, look at me, old man.”  You said, pulling back a little.  He slowly raised his eyes until he was looking into yours.  “I’m a big girl and I can make my own choices.  Besides you’re probably right.  God knows how bad you’ve got to have been to be lumped with me.  But you’re stuck with your bad decisions now.  I’m not going anywhere.”

He smirked.  “I do try so hard to get rid of you.  You’re an eternal thorn in my side.”

You nuzzled into his neck.  “That’s better.”  You whispered.  “I love you, Tony.”

He made a grunt sound into your hair.  It was a sound that you had come to read as his way of saying I love you too when he was particularly struggling with the words.

Tony started kissing you again and guiding you backwards.  You let him lead, giving him the control you normally make him fight for.  When your back hit the glass display case that contained the old Iron Suits he turned you to face it.  He ran his hands up your arms and guided them so your hands were above your head, palms pressed to the glass.  He kept his hands on yours as he kissed your throat and rolled his hips against your ass.  You could feel the press of his erection against your ass.  It made your cunt tingle in anticipation.  His beard scratched your skin as he trailed his mouth down.  His tongue flicked out to taste you leaving a wet trail down to your shoulder.

His hands slid down your arms and cupped your breasts.  He squeezed your supple flesh and pinched your nipples.  You moaned, your head falling back with your eyes closed.  Tony started kissing lower.  He bit at the fabric of your lab coat and dragged his cheek down your back.  When he dropped to his knees he lifted the coat up and yanked your panties down to your knees.

Your hands slipped on the glass and you opened your eyes.  The Mark XLVI suit looked on as Tony pried your ass cheeks apart and his tongue slithered over your asshole.  Your knees buckled and you moaned.  Tony’s fingers gripped your ass as he lapped over your tight hole.  Your cunt ached for relief while at the same time you didn’t want him to stop.  His tongue worked over your ass.  It was a sweet torture and you dripped for him.

Your hands fell from the glass and you gripped his wrists.  Your head falling back in ecstasy.  “Oh, fuck.  Tony.”  You groaned.

He spun you to face him and his mouth went straight to your pussy.  He sucked at your folds and his tongue rolled over them, tasting as much of you as he could.  You carded your fingers through his hair and leaned over him as he began to place sloppy open mouth kisses on your clit.  His fingers thrust inside of you as he nipped at your clit.

It was too much.  You could barely hold yourself up as you came undone.  A wildfire raged inside you and you cried out.  Tony reached up squeezing your breast and giving you a way to brace yourself against him.  He held you in place as he brought your rapidly to orgasm, fucking you hard with his fingers and biting at your clit.

“Tony.   Tony.  I can’t… I’m gonna.”  You pleaded.  He moaned against your pussy and curled his fingers inside of you pressing hard against your g-spot.  Your core clenched and you came, falling back against the glass.

Tony got to his feet and unfastened his fly, releasing his erection.  You hooked your leg around his hips and drew him closer to you.  He grabbed your thighs and lifted you, thrusting his cock deep into your cunt.

“Fuck.”  You gasped.

“I missed how you feel.”  He whispered.  He brought his lips to yours and you kissed.  You licked your juices from his lips.

Tony started fucking you hard against the glass.  The suits began to rattle on their stands and the Mark XLVI fell forward.  It’s head making a dull thunk as it banged on the glass beside your head.

Both you and Tony started laughing.

“Same, buddy.”  Tony said, putting his palm against the spot where the mask rested.  He kept rutting into you.  You were helpless to do anything but hold on, your fingers digging into his back.  You came again, your cunt clenching around him, squeezing his cock.  He groaned and buried his face in your neck.  His hips snapped up and he came, spilling inside of you.  

He slipped out of you and lowered you to the ground slowly as you both caught your breath.

“Okay.”  You huffed, leaning your head against his shoulder and pulling your panties back up.  “Good reconnect.”

He chuckled and patted your head.  “Not too bad.  I feel I could have lasted a little longer.”

“Eh, don’t beat yourself up.  You’re an old man, remember?  It’s hard to keep up.”  You teased.

He shook his head and you could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.  Instead, he grabbed your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back, before pulling you into a hard kiss.

You broke it with a hum and helped him buckle his pants back up.  “You know what’s going to happen now?”

He nuzzled against your neck and skimmed his fingertips over your cheek.  “No what?”

“We’re going to the penthouse and getting cleaned up.  Maybe we can take a bath.”  You said, ghosting your lips against his cheek.

“No…”   Tony groaned, dragging the word out or several beats.

“Oh, yes.”  You said with a nod.  “And then you’re taking me out to dinner.  Somewhere fancy.  You’re gonna wear a suit.”

“What?  But I have to…”  He whined pointing at the damaged suit he was working on.

You shrugged and pushed him towards the door.  “Should have thought of that when you ignored me for two days.”

“Yes, dear.”  He huffed, then straightened up and took your hand.  “Right, dinner.  Good idea. We should definitely eat.”

“Then after we can do this again, only I’ll be in charge.”  You added, quirking your eyebrow at him.

He laughed and bumped you with his shoulder.  “Well, that one doesn’t sound so bad.”


End file.
